


野性难驯

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 他很感恩，没有细究自己原来只剩下这种病态的美德。





	野性难驯

Kylo Ren安静地趴伏在地毯上，侧着头，通过太阳和地平线的相对位置和窗框影子在地面上延展的长度来计算还要等多长时间，才会出现一双手把他扶起。

为了计算时间而盯着太阳看这件事是很无聊的。就像他沉闷在一锅汤的锅底，呆呆地看着汤面上一圆凝聚的金黄色油脂。

今天发生了很多事。大概半个小时前，他看到两只翠绿色的昆虫在交媾，然后在那种完全可以理解的迷乱里，它们一起从高塔的窗沿掉落，生命中最高的、也是最寻常的快乐，一瞬间伴随着死亡如期而至。

他突然想到一些模模糊糊的记忆，好像是看过的书里，说有些虫子会在交媾的一瞬间死掉，那样就拥有了全部的喜悦。

当有人拽着他脖颈上的原力抑制项圈，迫使Kylo Ren抬起头的时候，等待结束了。

今天迟到了七十二秒。他想。

那双手把他摆弄成坐姿。这没什么困难，鉴于他的体重减轻了很多，对方扯着他的头发让他坐起来，像是提起穿在肉皮上的铁钩。

臀部挨到柔软的地毯时，Kylo Ren屁股里的肛塞因为重力又往里进了一截。他忍不住低下头喘息，看到自己苍白的、短墩墩的大腿和两腿之间被皮质束带绑缚的阴茎。现在它正胀得发痛。

“你今天很乖。”

Hux喂给他一块糖。Kylo顺从地张开嘴巴，用舌头舔那两根伸进来的手指。他尝到了有点腻的甜，还有Hux中指第二指节上烟草的苦味。

他为自己得到了奖励欢喜，呜呜地叫着，像是一只奇形怪状的畸形大猫。他想抱抱Hux，但只能滑稽地挥动上臂。这让他有点难过，虽然Hux安慰他，“你现在变得和Darth Vader一样了”，但Kylo有时候还是更希望Hux能更喜欢他以前的样子。那时候Hux操他的时候会骂他不是黑武士，而是戴着面具的坏男孩。

Hux总是要他含在嘴里等糖块化完，但Kylo每次都会偷偷咽进去。这给他一种刺激感，一种公然挑衅对方权威的禁忌的快乐。这次他又这么做了，舌尖残余的甜味正在唤醒他的味蕾。这种感觉很像有时候他犯了错，Hux把他用跳蛋塞满后再戴上眼罩耳塞，扔在空无一人的禁闭室里好几个小时再放出来。

他有时候会故意犯错。虽然接受惩罚后他会崩溃，会哭得一塌糊涂，但出来的时候Hux会吻他。

他很感恩，没有细究自己原来只剩下这种病态的美德。

他已经太久没有吃过正常的食物，而注射或口服式的营养剂总是带着塑料的味道。他不能因为这个责难医疗部，挥舞光剑砍了试验台，把那些瓶瓶罐罐扔进外太空做垃圾。毕竟营养液不用好吃，只要让人维持正常生命体征，既能穿上义肢举起光剑出征，又能继续当皇帝的宠物就够了。

“今天有任务。”

Hux把他屁股里那个顶端是球型，末端稍细的金属肛塞取下来。它已经在Kylo体内呆了快一上午，已经被体温捂热。他的后穴几乎是恋恋不舍地咬紧了它，不情愿地被慢慢撑大。抽离时粘腻的水声和Hux的嗤笑让Kylo低下头不敢看那双眼睛。

Hux把他像猫一样抱起来，放在自己的一条腿上，从背后为他穿戴着胳膊上的义肢。Kylo喜欢Hux从背后环抱着他，他的性器因此更加灼烫坚硬。他想并拢大腿藏起来自己被紧紧地绑着却还能勃起的阴茎，却差点从Hux的腿上翻下来，于是他才想起来自己的大腿只剩下一半了。他现在一定很丑，比最狼狈的差点死在雪里那次更丑。当Hux刚想起来一样，解开他性器上的绑带，Kylo因为扑在他脖颈后的呼吸而高潮了。那一瞬间他感觉到高潮来自他已经被切除的腿，来自他的胳膊，来自他失去的一切。意识到这一点的时候，他感觉眼眶有点潮湿。

但那又有什么关系呢？他有Hux了，或许他根本不再需要胳膊或是腿了。

Hux最后才按下他脖颈上项圈的定时。Kylo一瞬间感觉自己像只回到了大海的鱼，终于不用艰难地躺在沙滩上被炙烤，气喘吁吁地翻着肚皮。

Kylo调试了一下义肢，冷着脸推开门，披上黑衣后没人会知道帝国的黑武士一分钟前是什么样子。他为这个事实感到由衷的兴奋。

这次任务就和过去无数次的一样，他举起光剑，他毁灭挡在自己眼前的一切。但当Kylo回程时站在舰桥上，盯着宇宙里黑暗的无边的虚空时，他突然察觉到一种细微的痛苦。可能是义肢支撑不住动作剧烈的战斗，正在磨痛他的肢体末端，也有可能是他不想吃这里的任何东西，也不想喝水，只想快点回去，所以现在他的消化系统正在抗议。其实战斗前他才刚吐过一次，那个化到一半的糖块也被原样吐出来了。

这是种良好的虚弱感。像第一次被打上乳环，又或者第一次失去身体的一部分。这种痛苦让他清醒。

当指挥舰在回程的路上越走越远，当Kylo Ren的原力抑制项圈再次忠实地发挥起自己的作用，Kylo把自己缩进房间里，开始不可抑制地开始发抖，甚至忘了锁上门，难看得像只从深海里被捞上案的怪鱼，所有丑陋暴露在光天化日下不说，还因气压而内脏外翻。

而他的下属早已习惯黑武士不想见人的天性，巡逻兵都识相地绕过了那块区域。

房间里Kylo Ren脱掉衣服躺在床上，发疯一样扯那个项圈，用被子把自己裹得紧紧的，他的机械手指抚摸着自己残余的胳膊和大腿哭了出来。他想起来了是谁夺去了它们，想起来了他刚开始是多么抗拒那些黏腻腻的糖果。

他恨起了Hux。恨。Hux。把这两个词联系到一起让他不可思议又理所应当。

这不对。Kylo颤抖着，哭泣着，觉得自己得病了。

没关系，他小声安慰自己。

Hux会把他修好的。

Kylo使劲擦着眼睛，但机械手显然不适合干这个，他越来越忍不住眼泪了。

半小时后，他从房间里走出来，把光剑藏在衣服里，在舰桥上与皇帝的投影点头致意。舰桥上的官员并没在意他的不知礼数，毕竟全银河都知道Kylo Ren的秉性。

而过一会儿凯旋的伦武士将会有一场觐见。


End file.
